kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xemnas
Single format On the Organization XIII articles, or perhaps even all character articles in general: they really do need to have one single format. For instance, Vexen has an origin section, while everyone else does not. Speaking of, I really think the Organization XIII origins should all just be put in the actual Organization XIII article, or, everyone else can also have an origin section. But, to get back on track, one single format can make the articles seem more orderly. Thoughts? DannyP 23:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Weaponry Xemnas' weapon is actually not the red blades. His panel was destroyed, like Zexion, so we don't know what he uses. Plus, the Armored Controller uses a massive halberd. 63.113.61.147 :Yes it is. Xemnas never even HAD a panel. Xemnas clearly uses Aerial Blades as his primary weapons. And his Armored Version doesn't count, because that's not his natural form and weaponry. Besides, Ultimania states Xemnas' weapon as such. How do you think everyone got the name? :Seriously, end of story. DannyP 15:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :(grr, edit conflict) Doesn't he use a big sword when he's all armored up? And I don't think he has a weapon panel... anyway, this is why I think it should have a section link in the infobox that goes to all the weapons he uses. Sure, his "official" weapon is aerial blades, but the infobox doesn't necessarily need to be an ultimania stats copypaste, if it had a link to relevant info about all the weapons he uses it would still be informative. I've long stopped reverting by now, but I still don't think it's a sacred thing to have the infoboxes look exactly as Ultimania does. , having it say that his weapons vary would be more clear. Scottch 15:43, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::But the infobox should be a description of Xemnas' natural state...especially when the picture is of his natural state (well, this isn't that serious of a point). What he uses when powered up should be something else entirely. It'd be pretty misleading otherwise. DannyP 15:51, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, the bit about the fact that the pic is him in natural form is a pretty good point :) Makes me a lot more uncomfortable about having "aerial blades" in the infobox, so no more disagreement from me. Scottch 16:48, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Very well then. I admit defeat. I didn't know what the Ultimania guide said. But Xemnas' panel was smashed.CyberXIII 14:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't remember him having a panel,are you sure he did? Scottch 18:20, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Xemnas doesn't have a panel. The closest thing is that barrier preventing you from going any further. DannyP 01:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry for all the trouble. I checked again, and DannyP is right. The Superior has no panel.CyberXIII 14:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Mansex I'm sorry, but this "observation" is really just juvenile. It makes Xemnas and the content of this article seem a little ridiculous, nor is it really "humorous"--in short, it doesn't really reflect well on the Wiki. I mean, c'mon, are such ridiculous jokes like this actually funny, OR notable? DannyP 22:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *I didn't laugh real hard, but it's probably one of the most common fan jokes out there about Org XIII. I question the addition of "Dilan's name anagrams to Linda", having never heard it before, for example, but I hear the mansex one all the time. If nothing else, look how much the Xemnas part of Wikipedia:Organization XIII gets vandalized :-) Maybe it would read better if more fan-ish info was added and combined into its own section? Scottch 23:00, 26 April 2007 (UTC) **It doesn't matter about how well known it is. It's still really, really juvenile. Adding such things just lessens the quality of the article, in my opinion. But, for its own section, I don't really know. DannyP 21:43, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *I also think we should remove it. Its very immature, not to mention annoying. -- SFH 23:19, 28 April 2007 (UTC) **Of course I won't go alone against the wishes of two editors, but is not liking something really a good reason to not have it mentioned? I don't particularly like that Zexion and Marluxia got iced before Kingdom Hearts II, but I'm not just going to cut that info out of the articles. Scottch 23:30, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ***It's not a simple matter of liking, or in this case, not liking, something. For "Mansex", it just really doesn't contribute positively to the article. People are going to see it as really juvenile, and therefore see the article in a worse light. Besides, Marluxia and Zexion's deaths do not parallel the whole thing with "Mansex", because that's in-game information that cannot be argued against. DannyP 04:55, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Enigmatic Soldier What about Xemnas relationship with the ES's ally, Aqua? And let's not forget his resemblance to the ES in his Armoured Controller persona. *Aside form him holding her armor in the Room of Sleep, there really is no relationship established yet. That would probably be best waited out until further info comes out about the who/why/whens of it all. The Patron Saint of Lost Causes 20:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Quotes I think that Xemnas's quote chart is sort of out of place, compared to the other KHII member's. The Japanese counterparts aren't that important, and if we had that, we might as well put translations of the COM's member's quotes as well. I dunno, the difference between his and the rest of the member's quotes just seems really too... conspicuous IMHO. XienZo 01:42, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Xemnas:Kingdom Hearts Do you need any specific stats in kingdom Hearts(1) for Xemnas to appear after defeating Maleficent?I really want to know the answer to this question because when I defeated Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts(1) Xemnas didn't appear and I didn't feel happy at all. :He's only in Final Mix. The Hexed ::...you'll probably be even more pissed when he totally rapes Sora in the first I dunno..six times? ;)--N/A About the controlled Nobodies Xemnas controlls the Dusks, not sorcoress :He specifically controls sorcerors, all members control Dusks, with highest priority going to Xemnas. XienZo 02:07, 5 November 2008 (UTC) OH MY GOD! has any one else realised that Xemas is an annagram for MANSEX!!!! ARGGGHHH!! Anyway, HI! :Look up:http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Xemnas#Mansex XienZo 01:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC) True emotions Xemnas is said to be a "Special Nobody" (at least Nomura thinks so. Even the creator doesn't know!) and at the end The Superior joins himself with Kingdom Hearts (Combined Heart) (whats left of it any way) and I'm betting that "Anger and Hate...are Supreme" comes from experience if xemnas didn.t gain emotions when he merged with kingdom hearts it never would have.incomplete heart is better than no heart at all Video removed The final Xemnas battle was taken down by youtube. Cosmic colonel 23:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Title It seems that there is a dispute over whether or "The Superior" is his title or not. Now I've not read the Ultimania, so I can't say whether or not it would be considered his official title, but seeing as it's the only thing close to one that we've heard used, and that it just sounds outright badass, I say we credit it as his title anyway. Adaxredael 22:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) y'know that is his title. and eveytime I add it and it gets removed and replace with "N/A" this is bull crap. don't you think Adaxredael?Eliskuya2 00:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Well what I'm thinking is that if Urutapu, or anyone else for that matter, can give the source in the Ultimania where it states that Xemnas has no title, than it can be stated in the article that he has no title. However, I do think that in the character template his title should be given as "The Superior", if only to keep to form. Adaxredael 03:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *bangs head on PC* there is nothing from Ultimania saying he haves a title. its just a fake thing to do it. just put "N/A" its spam. from Urutapu anyway you can changed his title back if you like amigoEliskuya2 04:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) thanks troisnyxet. you are a handful with friendship :)Eliskuya2 04:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Huzzah, I return and this is all cleared up. Sorry if I dragged the issue out too much, guess i was just trying to please everyone. And yeah, I think the issue stems from the fact that the Ultimania doesn't have a title with his name on the character page, so as far as I'm concerned (and it appears others are as well) "The Superior" might as well be his title. Hell, it's not like we have adhere to every line of the Ultimania's. Adaxredael 05:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) It's in the opening video for 358/2 Days.—Urutapu 06:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Ruler I can't place in the language setting ! :Hi. Sorry that I don't have a cool talk bubble! Inter-language links need to be enabled by staff before they will work. I've now enabled them for all languages of this wiki (English, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and German), so they will be usable soon. Unfortunately due to caching, any that were already in use won't start working for a day or two, so French isn't working right now, but it should magically fix itself soon. Please let me know here if it still doesn't at the end of the week. Angela (talk) 16:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :It's working now! Angela (talk) 13:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) True Intentions? "I'm creating a brand new world,one heart at a time" "nothingness is eternal" "Hear me, Kingdom hearts!It seem we must begin anew.Ah,but know this:I will give to you as many hearts as it takes.Mark my words!You can no more be complete without me than I without you.Heed me, Kingdom hearts!Lend me your power so that we may be complete!The power to erase the fools that hinder us...Hearts quivering with Hatred...Hearts burning with Rage...Hearts scarred by Envy... (what a talker...) "that fool Ansem said that the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding,but It's not beyond mine!Hearts are the source of all Power!" "Anger and hate...are supreme" Good points but i think the key quotes here are Xemnas:"Hearts are the source of all power" and Sora:"there's more to a heart than just anger and hate". In xemnas' mind, Hearts=power and Anger+Hate=Heart. days and some nomura's interviews make all this clearer First and last Anyone find it odd that not only Xemnas was the first and final member to fought, but he was also the first and last Organization member to be revealed. He was the first to appear onscreen but the last to unveil his identity. Kaihedgie 04:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Xemnas first appeared in Kingdom Heats Final Mix, which was released two years before Chain of Memories. Kaihedgie 06:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Dude. Do you really expect anyone to read your comments when your text is yellow on white, of all things?—Urutapu 06:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary Roughness Trivia Snip: "...In the short cut-scene just after the laser dome attack Sora uses his and Riku's Keyblades in unison to snap Xemnas' spine and then impale his chest with a beam of light. However when the cut-scene ends Xemnas is still shown to be (barely) alive." A lot of this piece of "trivia" is erroneous and more graphic than the truth of it really is. A beam of Light pierces him, he reels from it, and slowly disappates like the other Organization members did. Claiming it "snaps his spine and impales his chest" is both an incorrect retelling of the events and unnecessarily graphic, isn't it? Can someone edit this to make it more factual? 13:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but Xemnas also gave Riku a few slugs across the jaw, which could have very likely broken it. No one says jack about that. Why? Because there's no proof. Xemnas, Riku, and Sora, all beat the tar out of one another the entire fight. Stating that Xemnas' spine was "snapped" and he was "impaled" implicate a lot of highly debatable context, and I for one didn't hear the sound effect of a bone breaking. In reality, all we know is that Sora laid up on him, and he and Riku shot Xemnas with a piercing burst of Light. Why add in details which only paint a violent picture when one isn't necessary, or confirmed to have happened? Facts over speculation, says I. 08:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can Nobodies (or any disney character) be said to have spines? you haven't watched many disney cartoons lately have you? I'm just saying that a lot of things happen in disney that isn't technically anatomically, or physically correct.whether or not they possess said organ isn't so much the issue as whether said organ would react the same to being whaled on, as in real life, as opposed to just being something for the moment(a disney character can be nearly catatonic one moment and standing as if it never hapened, the next.) Actually, anon brings up a good point. Heartless and Nobodies already lack body parts, either physical or metaphorically. How are we to know that Nobodies aren't simply made of lingering sentiments of their original individuals and a whole lotta living Nothingness? There's nothing that says their are physically human under the skin. 06:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) What happened? What happened to Xemnas' original title: The Superior?Winxfan1 16:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Well, my fellow anon, it appears that the japanese version of Days puts his title as this.(Fifty digital bucks says the English localization puts us right back to the superior.) What's an anon?Winxfan1 16:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 it's someone who isn't registered to a wiki. I guess I wasn't paying attention when I made that post >_>. Thank you. Winxfan1 17:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 :Anons, like I've said repeatedly (don't think I'm mad at you, since you probably wouldn't have seen it), "Superior" is simply a term of respect. Not his title.—Urutapu 01:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Well, the english localization might put us right back to where we started. (alternative theory: who cares?) :...why would it do that?—Urutapu 13:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) why wouldn't it?(and when hasn't it?) :Because Square is one of the few companies you can count on for real quality localization (they also have Disney backing them, which is probably the reason we get real actors to do the voice track). And it's a very stupid assumption to make that they would cut three words from an FMV.—Urutapu 13:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Bodyguard I have noticed a small edit war going on over the idea of Saix & Xigbar or Luxord being bodyguards to Xemnas the edit that keeps happening is between the three pages and always states Saix to be one, but keeps changing to Luxord or Xigbar being the other. Now two things id like answered where does it actually state any of them are bodyguards to Xemnas ? (As much as i love Saix & Luxord if they are there not that good at it) I mean i remember them appearing in Yen Sids tower but i dont remember him actually saying "Oh these are his bodyguards, id show you the rest but im to old to remember" The otheer simply being if they are, who is the right pair ?—Ximodnic 19:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I completely agree i mean it was most likely that some of the members were indeed bodygaurds, or atleast along those lines/did it anyway. I would just like to know why it keeps reappering ? i mean if i was Xemnas (oh how i wish) id probally consider better ones, i mean Xigbars a good choice and maybe Xaldin., coz lets face it as much as Luxord and Saix are my favourtie members.......not the worlds best bodyguards.?—Ximodnic 19:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) The proper two, as shown by Yen Sid, are Saix and Xigbar. You can tell by their stances and how their robes are shaped. Luxord, while a high-ranking member, wasn't shown to be his "bodyguard", though he did last longer than Xigbar in the timeline of events. 08:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok ill accept that because you can tell by there stances but where does it actually say there his bodyguards, i mean it might look like that but at no point does anyone says "Oh yeah these two are my bodyguards, the others just kinda follow me around"?—Ximodnic 15:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ...Okay, there is absolutly no way you could know what their "jobs" were at the castle, though Siax does clearly seem to be second-in-command. I think that they were all there because they had to defend the casle from Sora and company, not because they were doing their jobs. And even if those were their jobs, it makes no sense to even have the role of chief-of-security for a place that'd never been invaded before Sora came there, and I can't honestly expect Xemnas to allow Xigbar, or anyone a break, especially when their home is being attacked by the only beings that pose a threat to them. Plus, they can't be his actual bodyguards, since they were all sent out on missions away from the castle at one time or another (Luxord at Port Royal, Siax chasing Kairi around and appearing before Sora at Twilight Town, and Xigbar going to the Land of Dragons). Also, anyone else find it interesting how the two other Organization members shown next to Xemnas at Yen Sid's tower are the (presumebly) second-in-command and the member that is the actual number two? I'm guessing that Xemnas must have assigned the origonal six numbers intentionally, and Xigbar was his second-in-command way back when. Then Siax came along, the first nobody to join them that wasn't in that origonal accident, and Xemnas thought him to be more capible than Xigbar. That's my guess, anyway. And if you don't agree with me, I'll just give you blunt trauma through the use of a giant key until the concussion convinces you that I am right. Of course, no matter whether I am right or not, we can't put that speculation into the article, but at least it'll give the people looking at the discusion page some solace. 18:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC)The soon-to-be member that as of yet still lacks a name Really though, we can only speculate what the Organization was doing in their free time, thier jobs, everything. Perhaps the upcomming 358/2 Days cold fill out some info. I guess we'll just have to wait until it comes out. Keyblade Mage 12:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Keyblade Mage I don’t think its entirely untrue that the members have jobs alongside there duties. I mean would you trusts Dusk’s to run that massive castle. Though that did just give me the amusing image of Luxord doing paper work while Axel flicks paper clips at him. Funnily I do agree with you, unnamed man that Xigbar very well could have been Second in command until Saix appeared but I’ve always thought Xaldin kept a high rank. I mean Xigbar bickers with others, not exactly something you’d want your 2nd to be doing whereas Xaldin throws his Lance at Axel for not following orders, pretty high ranking if you ask me maybe 3rd behind Saix?—Ximodnic 14:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Its worrying how much we agree Flashpenny, Zexion to me along with Saix, Xaldin & Luxord is one of Xemna’s most trusted. I belive if it had not been for Axel (in Re:Com) he would still have been alive to have met and fought Sora. I mean he out lives Marluxia who was lets face it the main villain of that series and clearly didn’t fear Xemnas as much as Vexen did which probably should he was closer to him. As far as the actual point of this (long ago) it seems to have been resolved and now just mentions about who appeared besides him, I is happy.—Ximodnic 17:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Xemnas's age Xemnas isn't the oldest in Organization 13, Vexen is,Which is clarified in the Chain Of Memories Manga,Plus It's said that Zexion's the youngest apprentice, and Saix is older than him. Going by what was said in Personaliy,your saying Zexion is older than Saix. I think your misreading or it isn’t made clear that he is the oldest NOBODY the chances are he was the first to be turned into one given his role as head of Organisation, not the oldest in terms of age.Same with Zexion, Zexion being an original apprentice is likely to have become a nobody before Saix, Same way Luxord is probably older than Axel or Demyx but became a nobody after them, so Axel is an older nobody than Luxord (This all assuming they became nobodies at different times of course) A last point is that the Manga isn’t as canon as you should take it, I mean Marluxia is only battled once and Larxene wasn’t defeated in that way. Also as a side note *not just to you* someone now keeps changing Xemnas personality back and forth, can people please discuss a change before starting an edit war. >:( —Ximodnic 14:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) In the new Nomura interview he says that Xemnas looks about 30.-- 04:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Holding back? I noticed that Xemnas was seemingly goin' all out on Sora in Final Mix, usin' all kinds of crazy attacks, but in KHII, he only ever attacks with his aerial blades in his normal form. Also, what's this talk of Infinity providing an ability? Kaihedgie 01:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Infinity is the only pair of aerial blades in 358/2 Days that has an ability attached to it.—Urutapu 02:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) And that ability is...? Kaihedgie 03:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :...are you too lazy to click a link? I'm not justifying you with an answer.—Urutapu 05:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) You don't need to be rude about it. Some of us don't even have the game nor can some of us read Japanese not to mention no actual article was written about it. And when you say 'I won' justify you with an answer', it makes you seem like a dork.Kaihedgie 06:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's Risky Combo.Glorious CHAOS! 12:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I know what it's called, I just don't know what it does. Kaihedgie 13:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Title translation After looking through some Re:COM cutscenes, I've realized that the Japanese word that got translated as "the Superior" was "Shidōsha" (which is "Guide" here). Do you guys think the translation should be adjusted? "Superior of the In-Between" or something?—Urutapu 19:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) English weapon name It's "Ethereal Blades". Conveys the meaning a lot better, methinks. Plackers 11:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) a question